


An Awkward Proposal

by AliceEdwins



Series: The Emily/Reese Multiverse [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Beginning to Think I Might Need Jesus, Bisexual Character, Dom/sub, F/M, Religious Guilt, Repressing Sexuality, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceEdwins/pseuds/AliceEdwins
Summary: I may be able to be convinced to write more of this one. So many Emilies so little time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayceCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/gifts).



> I may be able to be convinced to write more of this one. So many Emilies so little time

Emily knew Enoch might die when he joined Recon Squad Gladius and returned to the Commonwealth. The Kristoffersons left the Boston area when she was only ten. Her parents and oldest brother died just inside the DC ruins. She didn't remember much about the attack, only that the Brotherhood saved them. Enoch threw himself headlong into the Brotherhood's mission. Emily took a bit longer to get used to the lifestyle but after ten years, she'd just become a Scribe, assigned to the Prydwen. As they came to a stop over the old airport, she though she'd finally be seeing her brother again. Instead, she got Paladin Danse and Enoch's holotags.

_Kristofferson, E.R. Designation KF--581A, Religion: Christian Blood Type: AB +_

Their holotags only had two differences, the letter at the end of their designation and the middle initial. Emily had two, K and H. She added the holotags to her own. "Thank you, Paladin."

"Your brother was a good solider. He will be missed." Paladin Danse dismissed himself, leaving her at her work station. She sat back down and went back to translating. Her Mandarin still needed some work verbally but reading it was almost easier than English. Ah, pre-war Chinese documents. What fun. At least it kept her mind off the heartache building in her chest. 

As her shift ended, Knight Rhys appeared seemingly from nowhere. She finished organizing her workstation and stood. "Knight Rhys, sir, what can I do for you?"

Knight Rhys, from what she knew, was an infamous grump. Former outcast with a distrust for outsiders by all accounts. The idea that Enoch willingly went out into the field with him made her nervous. When former outsiders and former outcasts got together things went to shit.

"Scribe Krisofferson, may we speak somewhere private?"

The request was unusual but not unheard of, given that Knight Rhys and Enoch were on the same squad. In all likelihood, he wanted to offer his condolences. He looked like Knight-Captain Cade was going to pull an infected tooth.

"If this is about Enoch, sir. It's alright. I don't--"

"This is about his last wishes." Rhys cut her off. "I was the only one with him when he died."

"Oh." If that was the case, she guessed there was no harm in listening to Rhys. One last memory of her brother.

Rhys lead her to the Forecastle. He still looked like this wasn't something he wanted to do. When they got to the small space, he pulled something out of the pocket of his pack. "I thought you might want these."

Enoch's glasses, with one lens cracked, were spattered with blood. Emily couldn't bring herself to touch them. "They should be reused, sir," she whispered, "Or broken down. Thank you for thinking of me, though."

"I'll take them to Knight Captain Cade then." He returned them to his pack. "It took Knight Kristofferson a few hours to die. We were trapped, separated from the others. Nothing I did could save him. His last request was that I take care of you."

"I appreciate the gesture but I'm an adult, sir. I can look after myself." Of course her over protective jackass of a brother would insist the nearest man take some responsibility for her in his last moments. Probably thought he was being selfless. She looked up at the sky and mentally cursed him.

"You don't understand. Those were not his exact words." Rhys dropped to one knee.

"Okay, I know you aren't exactly the most light-hearted man, but you have to be fucking with me." Emily laughed. "His last wish was that you _propose_?"

Rhys did not look assumed. "I would not joke about something of this magnitude. You are welcome to say no. I will count my duty as done." His face said it all. He never expected her to say yes.

Her brain went a mile a minute. "We're Wastelanders. We were born here in the Commonwealth for fuck's sake. Why would someone like you even consider honoring his wishes, let alone marry his sister?"

He looked guilty.

Making him sweat made her feel better. She still missed and hated her brother but making fun of Rhys almost made it worth it. "If, and I do mean, _if_ I said yes, what would you do?"

"We would quietly make the arrangements with Elder Maxson. There are plans to make more quarters on the remains of the airport. We'd likely have to wait until they were complete."

"And if I told you I've only ever been with non-Brotherhood women?" The admission was a long time coming but she never expected the first person she told to be Knight Rhys.

"Knight Kristofferson suspected as such. That's a dangerous situation to be in, Scribe. The Brotherhood doesn't approve of same-sex relationships among women. Since we're only speaking hypothetically, it isn't an issue."

Rhys' words hit her hard, because they were true. Enoch died an ass but he probably did it to protect her. Women had been kicked out for being gay. Rhys remained on his knee.

"Your answer, Scribe?"

"You haven't technically asked." She stared at him. Wasn't the no obvious? She took a deep breath. "Do you expect sex and kids?"

That question cracked through his grumpy exterior. "That, Scribe, was not hypothetical."

The door to Forecastle opened. Emily saw a woman, dressed in a Vault suit of all things, staring at them. The woman squeaked.

"Fromm." Rhys finally got to his feet. He spoke with even more contempt than he held toward Emily. "How much did you overhear?"

"Nothing. Why didn't you say you had a girlfriend?"

Emily blinked. She didn't recognize her, nor her name. Apparently Recon Squad Gladius recruited at least one person.

"Scribe Emily Kristofferson, Knight Nora Fromm." Oh yeah he definitely hated this new Knight more than he hated Emily.

"Hello." Emily's words finally kicked in. "My specialty is Mandarin. Welcome to the Brotherhood."

"I guess congratulations are in order." Knight Fromm said. "Or was I misreading the situation? There's not many reasons a guy gets on his knees in front of a girl."

Emily, who honestly thought the Brotherhood trained the shyness out of her, turned red and looked away from both of them.

"Fromm, I don't see how my personal life is any of your business."

"Oh, come on, Rhys. It's obvious you were about to propose. Don't let me stop you."

Rhys turned to Emily but didn't bother to kneel again. "Emily, will you marry me?"

Instead of answering, Emily ran, pushing past Knight Fromm and down the stairs to the main part of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I have I been, besides lurking on Jayce's fics, you ask?
> 
> Well, the hubs and I leave for LA on Saturday, and I'm pregnant! I've known for about a week, but I went to the walk-in clinic today to confirm. I'm not sure how far along I am yet but I definitely have morning sickness.
> 
> Enjoy some angry bisexual Brotherhood Emily in celebration!

"Healthy couples are encouraged to procreate."

Emily didn't remember which one her Brotherhood teachers first told her that. It definitely wasn't when they first dragged her and Enoch, half-dead, to the Citadel. It was probably closer to when Enoch suddenly got tall. She hadn't even known what procreate meant back then, could barely read in English, let alone in Mandarin. Elder Maxson, who at the time had been a Squire too, had to explain it. It embarrassed her. Arthur was five months younger than her and already knew what sex was it. She only knew about it in vague Don't-Do-It Christian terms. Once she old enough to understand that it also meant bringing children into the world, she rebelled.

How could she not? It became clear pretty quickly that she was one of the rare women who's ovaries worked monthly. _Monthly._ By the time she was seventeen and an Initiate, boys were making passes at her. The crude jokes were shut down by their superiors, but otherwise it felt like her uterus was up for grabs. So she slipped off into the night to meet Wasteland girls.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to men. The Brotherhood wasn't lacking in strong, attractive, intelligent men. Hell, some of the older ones were actually polite. It was that said men, officers especially, were expected to have children. And who better than a girl who's only useful skills were translation and punching things.

Other women were different. None of her physical relationships were particularly romantic, but at least she wouldn't end up pregnant. Women were pretty, usually at least attempted to smell better, and Emily suspected sex with the intention to conceive wasn't nearly as fun for a person with a vagina. All that mattered was the one with the penis getting off.

It sounded gross.

After Rhys' proposal, she kept her power fist on her desk. Paladin Liam Duncan, the Lone Wanderer, who died of cancer a year before, made it for her. Left handed power fists were rare and this one was one of a kind. Although her technical skills were somewhat lacking, she kept it in the best shape she could. She kept it nearby in case she had to punch Rhys in the nuts. She fully intended that if he wanted to be on his knees in front of her again, he'd be there because he was in agony.

Emily knew she was engrossed in her work when she accidentally told the squire to go away in Mandarin. She didn't even catch what she wanted, just snapped. The night before kept playing over and over in her head. "You don't understand, ma'am," the kid said. "Elder Maxson wants to see you _now_."

She remembered being a Squire herself, with Maxson. Hell, she, Enoch, and Maxson were practically raised together. Maxson had a lot more pressure on him, being a Maxson, but before the Lone Wanderer saved the Kristoffersons, he'd been the only child at the Citadel. The youngest Initiate had been seventeen at the time. They weren't close now, hadn't been since he became Elder, but she missed having a friend sometimes. She followed the Squire to the Command Deck. Elder Maxson stood, alone, looking out over the Commonwealth. "Thank you. You're dismissed, Squire Lauren."

Emily couldn't figure out what to say so she waited for him to say something.

"Em, you could have told me." Betrayal laced his words.

"Sir?" _Oh no, he knows._

"I'm not the Elder of the Brotherhood right now. I'm Arthur, your childhood friend. You could have told me."

"Forgive me for not understanding, _sir_." She emphasized the sir and kept her back straight. She feared he meant that he must have learned about Maggie in Megaton. "I'm unsure about what you're referring to."

"You and Rain Rhys are dating, or at least were before Recon Squad Gladius left for their mission."

She snorted, hoping the relief didn't show in her posture. "Sir, this is first time I've heard Knight Rhys' first name. We are not seeing each other. I can assure you I am not in a relationship of any sort. I am not the sort of person to lie on my medical records. Is that all?"

"So the rumor he proposed is unfounded?"

If--and that was a big if--Emily ever saw that new Knight, she'd be getting a powerfist to the face. "He proposed, sir, God knows why, but I made it clear I wasn't interested."

"Why? Knight Rhys is a good solider. He will make an excellent husband and father."

"Sir, I have no opinion on Knight Rhys' marriagability. I barely know the man."

Arthur looked frustrated. "Emily, please. You should give him a chance. I can't order you to say yes but you could do a lot worse."

"With all due respect, _sir_ , I just lost my brother. It's an inappropriate time for you to play matchmaker."

"I do not think Enoch would mind. You have to get married eventually, Emily. You have a duty."

"My body makes me aware of my duty, sir, every month. I certainly don't need you to remind me as well."

Elder Maxson sighed. "Emily, if you keep turning men down, people are going suspect things."

"The only other man I've turned down is you and we just kids then."

His face turned sad. Of course he remembered their secret. The fact that she killed that Deathclaw when they were thirteen, not him. She'd lied, made Arthur out to be they hero. She was just a girl at the time and he might as well be Prince-Not-So-Charming. He asked her out just before he was made Elder. Suspecting what would happen, she said no. After he was made Elder, they both knew it wouldn't work. It was almost like they were siblings. They weren't now, obviously. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Emily. At least give one man a chance. If not Rhys, Danse, or any of the other men. I would hate for you to have to leave the Brotherhood." His face changed suddenly. "Dismissed, Scribe."

Emily wanted to tell him off but instead she saw exactly why he changed. Knight Fromm, in all her Vault suited glory, was standing there. Shame Emily didn't have her power fist. She automatically didn't like the woman but made no move to hit her. Instead, Emily walked back to her workstation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like this chapter. I'm trying to get into Rhys' head which means the next chapter might be from his perspective.

Although she hoped Knight Rhys wouldn't have the guts talk to her again, the day after her conversation with Elder Maxson, he appeared at the door to the Scribes' quarters bright and early. He must have caught the first 'bird up. The Scribes, still blurry eyed, all smirked. "Kristofferson, it's for you."

"Get that look off your face, Jacobs," Emily grumbled at the male Scribe, moving to replace him at the door. "Knight Rhys."

"Good morning, Kristofferson." His face remained too passive for her to tell if he meant it. His eyes remained on her face. "I thought we could talk."

"Let me get into uniform." She tried not to flush, realizing she'd gone to bed in an oversized T-shirt and sweats. The shirt exposed one of her shoulders to the cold air. "I'll meet you in the mess as soon as I can."

He nodded and turned sharply.

Her fellow Scribes were starting at her like she sprouted a second head. "What?" She had no shyness about changing in front her colleagues but suddenly she felt like she was on display.

"You and _Rhys_?" Jacobs said.

"Shut up." She turned her back, facing her locker, and changed. "We have assignments to get and I, for one, want a warm breakfast first. See you later." She attached her powerfist last and then all but marched to the mess hall. Rhys sat alone in the empty space, a bowl of razorgrain porridge in front of him. A second steaming bowl sat across from him.

She sat down in front of it and bowed her head, muttering a quick prayer for patience. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rhys had somehow gotten his hands on mutfruit jam and put a dollop on the porridge. She looked up at him, confused.

"Knight Fromm," Rhys explained. Was it just Emily's personal life or was that woman going to be involved in _everything_? "If I remember correctly, you came to The Capital Wasteland from this area?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I believe it's called 'getting to know you'." He pointed his spoon at her bowl. "You should eat."

She stirred in the jam and took a few bites. It definitely improved the usually dull rations. "Not exactly near here, but in the Commonwealth, yes. We lived on a small farm near Nuka World. Lost it in a fire."

He made a noncommittal noise of understanding, then continued eating. After his bowl was empty, he spoke again. "I am not asking you for forgiveness, but I admit I rushed things. Still, it was good we started with honesty. You never answered my last question."

"And you never answered mine." She remembered it now, asking boldly whether or not he expected a physical relationship or--she shuddered to think of it--children. "I'd say we're even."

"The answer to that question is yes," he said casually, as if he wasn't talking about sex. "Not right away, but sooner rather than later. We probably shouldn't discuss the details in public."

"You're serious, then." She ate carefully. "I thought marrying someone like me would be beneath you."

"There's a certain logic to it," he said. "You're healthy, and not difficult to look at. There's zero chance we're related. I'm sure Knight Captain Cade would approve."

"You're treating this like a tactical maneuver, not a marriage."

"If you want romance, you'll have to go to someone else. I'm not a romantic man. Do you think you can handle that?"

"The Brotherhood and romance don't exactly get along so even I wanted it, I'm not getting it." She crossed her arms, finished with her meal.

"Which explains why you went elsewhere. That's going to have to stop. Fidelity isn't too much to ask, I hope?"

"As long as I can expect it from you too."

"That's reasonable." He stood, taking her bowl as well as his to the dish collection. "I take it you accept my offer?"

"I don't know yet. Give me some more time." They could always get divorced if it didn't work. It was probably a bad sign that she hoped it would happen sooner rather than later. Funny how she felt ashamed, knowing that there were scriptures that made this out to be bad. Not that she was a good Christian. She crossed one arm over her chest and looked down.

"Nervous?" Emily was glad he was just in his jump suit and not power armor because he brushed her arm with his hand. "Look at me."

There wasn't the usual edge to an order. It seemed almost gentle. She looked up.

"Brotherhood women with your _issue_ have been doing this for two centuries. It's okay. I know it's not ideal but I respect you. You might even like being with me."

She couldn't help herself. She snorted. "I doubt it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge, Kristofferson?"

"Do you want to take it that way?" She hadn't meant it that way but she was suddenly curious.

"Let's take this somewhere private." He didn't touch her but as he left the mess, it was obvious he meant it. They ended up in the largest supply closet on the ship. He let her enter first and closed the door behind them. It wasn't the first time she'd hooked up in a closet.

"Your first time with a man should be in a bed but if this how you want to do this, I'm fine with it," he whispered. "If I make you come, we'll get married. Deal?"

"Deal." She crossed her arms.

"What do you like?"

"It's not a challenge if I tell you." Her heart thudded in her ears, and something, she couldn't tell if it was fear or arousal, flooded her veins. "I won't fight it, but I won't help either."

His features turned dark. "You will tell me to stop if I do something you don't like."

She felt the blood rush to her face at the order.

"We aren't doing this if you don't understand that. Tell me you understand." He moved her so she was the one nearest the door. "Either tell you understand, or walk out of here."

"I understand. I consent."

"And you can retract that consent at any time." He gently pushed her against the door and kissed her.

He was so much bigger than any of the women she'd been with, looming over her as his lips explored hers. He tasted like mutfruit. He used one arm to brace himself against the wall and the other started wandering up and down her side.

Honestly, Emily didn't know what to make of it. She felt warm but she'd only been with women who may not have been sober. He pulled slightly away, his eyes dark with lust. She moved her arms to her side. He put his hands around her wrists, pinning her to the door and leaned into her for the second kiss.

The Brotherhood jumpsuits didn't hide much, including erections. She gasped when it pressed into her, a bit higher than her crotch. Damn, that was fast. With just kissing too.

Rhys fiddled with the pull on her zipper for a seconds then pulled it down just enough to kiss her neck. Then, he was lifting her up, supporting her with his knee between her legs. She wasn't sure she could break free from his hold.

When he pressed his knee against her crotch, she gasped. She couldn't deny the sudden wetness. She fought to not grind against his knee. Friction was friction. He moved it slightly and the next gasp became a quiet moan.

"Good girl. That's it," he muttered before he kissed her lips again.

That definitely made her react. The heat from her blush pooled low in her stomach, near Rhys' knee. Rhys stepped back as much as he could, gently placing her on the floor. "Do you want to be naked?"

Did she? Her brain felt kinda fuzzy. She didn't know how he managed it but she was definitely turned on. Part of her wanted to pull him into another kiss. The other part of her remained stupefied.

He held the pull on the zipper of her uniform carefully, then started pulling it down. She squirmed when his hand reached under her undershirt to rub her side. "Okay?"

She tried to nod but all she could do was stand on her toes and kiss him. He laughed into it. "Didn't think you'd be this eager."

 _Neither did I._ She slid her arms out of the jumpsuit then put them around his neck. She kissed him again, pulling him down. They both moaned, a strange harmony.

The differences between Rhys and the women she'd been with was obvious but she didn't say anything about it. He was sober and just big. His hand moved down near her panty line, then hesitated.

"Please," she whispered.

"You want this even though it means we're getting married." Not a question, just a statement.

"Yes, please." She sounded breathless, needy, the whine in her voice obvious. She pressed the shame to the back of her mind. "Touch me, please."

"You sound pretty when you beg." The words sounded distant, like he didn't mean for her to hear them. He pushed her jumpsuit down further and the carefully teased her from outside her panties. She bucked into the touch.

He pinned her against the door and pushed the fabric aside, rubbing a finger along her folds. "Spread your legs."

She moved her legs and then reached for his hand to guide him to her clit. He found it easily and slowly started to rub it. Her own hand moved away, bracing against the wall, trying to find something to ground her.

He slid a finger into her cunt, slowly. It was definitely the biggest thing that had ever been up there. What would feel like with his cock? She whimpered. It didn't hurt but goodness it overwhelmed her senses. The lack of space to move didn't help.

"I got you, Emily. Relax. Give it a second." He started moving his finger, rubbing her clit with his thumb. He remained gentle, slow, watching her face intently.

No one had ever gone this slow with her. She rarely touched herself but even then she was never this careful. She liked it.

The orgasm hit her slowly, rose warm and sweet. She leaned into Rhys' neck with a gasp. It felt different, not hurried or fumbled. Rhys pulled his finger away then helped her back to the floor.

She wobbled slightly.

He wiped his finger on part of his uniform. His face remained like stone. "Do you need help with your uniform?"

"Rhys, what about you?" she whispered.

"We don't have time for that. I'm on leave but you have a translation to finish." He guided her arms into the sleeves of the jumpsuit and then pulled up the zipper. "Come find me when you're off duty and we'll tell Elder Maxson." He left her alone in the closet.

The shame Emily repressed earlier came back. She begged him, let him touch her sober, and she _liked_ it. He hadn't smiled, had barely made a noise, never told her his first name. He didn't even kiss her goodbye. Just fingered her like it the easiest thing in universe and left. And worst of all, she was going to marry him.

_What am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still fine. LA is great, although staying with my husband's cousins is weird. It looks like I'm probably due around Valentine's Day, maybe early March. My last period wasn't a period at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain Cameron Rhys, Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, saw more than his fair share of death. Usually under fire. The death of Enoch Kristofferson got under his skin. They were trapped in a partly collapsed building, most of Kristofferson's body crushed under the rubble. Both knew the injuries were not survivable, especially with Rhys' power armor out of power. Rhys administered a small dose of Med-X to try and keep him comfortable and then prepared to wait out either their deaths or their rescue.

"I have a little sister. She's a Scribe." Kristofferson coughed. "She's tough but I wish I didn't have to leave her like this."

Rhys didn't have the heart to tell Kristofferson to rest. Instead, he just nodded. He could see the defeat and worry in the younger man's eyes. No pain clouded the bright green, just sadness. Rhys offered him a sip of purified water.

Kristofferson shook his head. "Save it for yourself. I'm not going to need where I'm going." His voice was quiet, weak. "Can you do me a favor, once I'm gone?"

Rhys didn't know what to make of the request but he was not cruel a man. "I will do my best."

"I need you to marry my sister."

The request made him flinch. He knew of Scribe Kristofferson, a small but sturdy girl that worked with translation. Rumor had it she packed a mean punch and a meaner tongue. They'd met in passing but never spoke. "Why?"

"She's been sneaking away for a few years. I followed her once. Met with a girl at the bar in Rivet City. I think she's a lesbian, Rhys. I can't die knowing she could get kicked out of the Brotherhood. You have to protect her. The Brotherhood is all she's going to have."

"Why didn't you report her?" Rhys hated to ask a dying man that kind of question. Kristofferson's normally tan skin was going ashen grey. It felt unnecessarily cruel.

"She's my baby sister, Rhys. All we have is each other and the Brotherhood. If I turned her in, we would have been separated." Kristofferson's attempt at a smile came out a grimace. "I'm old fashioned. If I can't look after her on Earth, some man has to."

"For a dying man, you sure have a lot of energy to talk."

"Med-X and adrenaline. I may not be able to feel my legs, but I can still feel high." The chuckle bordered on hysterical. He reached for Rhys' knee with the bloody arm that was free. "I don't want to die, Rhys."

"My name is Cameron," Rhys said.

"Thought your first name started with an R."

"My first name is absurd. Cameron is my middle name."

"Name's Enoch." Kristofferson's voice started slurring with tears and pain. "First Recon Squad Artemis, then Gomez, then Jordan, then Bell, now me. No wonder our parents left the Commonwealth. It chews people up and doesn't bother to spit them out. I'm not even twenty four yet for fuck's sake."

Rhys was nearly thirty. The age gap wasn't very large, but large enough that the trapped man suddenly seemed like a boy, just a kid. Guilt at not being the one trapped hit him suddenly. They remained silent for nearly ten minutes. Kristofferson's eyes drifted closed. "Enoch?"

"Yeah, Cam?" Kristofferson didn't even bother to open his eyes.

"What's your sister's first name?"

"Emily. Don't ever call her Em or Emma. She'll hit you."

"I can't guarantee she'll say yes, but I see no harm in asking. Even if she says no, I'll keep an eye on her." Rhys spoke carefully, quietly, weighing every word. It didn't sound like Scribe Kristofferson was likely to say yes to his proposal but if it gave Enoch some peace, what else could he do?

"Thank you." Enoch took a shaky breath. "I'm going to get some rest. I don't think I'm going to wake up. Tell Em I love her. Ad Victoriam."

"Ad Victoriam, Brother," Rhys whispered.

After Enoch fell asleep, it took him another two hours to take his last labored breath. The shaky and desperate wheezes of his crushed chest hurt Rhys' heart in a way he hadn't felt before. Blocking it out seemed impossible, especially with the image of Emily in his mind. He didn't remember what she looked like from their brief encounters but he figured the siblings had the same green eyes.

Rhys took Enoch's cracked bloody glasses after he stopped breathing and set them in his pack. Paladin Danse and Knight-Sergeant Coulsen rescued Rhys before Enoch's body got cold. "Kid's baby sister doing to be devastated," Coulsen grumbled as he heaved a rock out of the way to get Enoch's tags.

"Emily," Rhys replied. "Her name is Emily."

Coulsen died three days later. Super Mutant.

Rhys nearly forgot about his promise. In all the chaos of the ghoul attack and the Vaultie--fucking Fromm--joining the Brotherhood, Emily was the furthest thing from his mind. Then, on the day the Brotherhood arrived, he found the glasses in the bottom of his pack. The same guilty feeling from the day Enoch died overwhelmed him.

Rhys couldn't go up to the Prydwen until at least one other soldier came down. As soon as another Knight appeared, he was on a 'bird up. He planned the conversation, including Emily's rejection, over and over. He expected quiet sadness and grief, not anger. Some of it was directed him but even more of it seemed to be directed at her brother.

Rhys longed to give her a stern talking to about respecting the dead, but fucking Fromm, in all her red-haired glory, interrupted the conversation. She'd given him the mutfruit jam in an attempt to make up for it. It didn't change his opinion of the upstart.

He planned to explain himself when he invited Emily to breakfast. He didn't consider her an Outsider. Everyone knew the Kristoffersons came into the Brotherhood young and she was pretty. Quite a bit shorter than her 6 foot 7 older brother, with dark brown hair and those same green eyes. He thought of Enoch closing his matching eyes for moment, remembering why he was doing this. When she'd made the innuendo, he took her up on it, if only to teach her a lesson.

He didn't expect it to work. For such an angry little woman, she turned sweet and submissive. Rhys longed to get her into a bed, guide her in the right way to feel pleasure, but her reaction to his finger forced him to slow down. He considered stopping.

Then, she begged him to let her come. The rush of affection he felt for her must have been a result of biochemical bullshit, because there was no way he could be falling for her. It was too soon. Staying gentle, he left her there. It wasn't like she would ever feel the same.

He didn't find her at her work station at the end of the day. Instead, he found her the training space. Her eyes and hands were red, as if she'd be crying and she punched the punching bag so long her knuckles bled.

"Some fucker decided to fucking report me for a fucking mental health check up," she said. "Cade has me on fucking indefinite fucking leave. I have to stay on this fucking ship until I tell them the truth about fucking Rivet City." She kept punching the bag.

"Emily, stop it. You're hurting yourself." He used the same tone he used in the closet, commanding but gentle.

Her arms dropped to her sides instantly and Rhys quickly stopped the bag's swing. Emily's entire body seemed to be shaking. "What am I going to do, Knight Rhys?"

"My name is Cameron. We're going to talk to Elder Maxson as soon as I look at your hands. Why didn't you tape up?" He led her to one of the benches in the room.

"You're only doing this because of my fucking brother."

He studied her hands. "Your brother loved you every much. He told me."

Her laugh came out with tears. "Well, you'll never love me and I'll never love you. Why does the former love of a dead body matter?"

Her words hurt, but Rhys believed them. Affection might be the start of something on his end but she hated him. "Enoch was your brother, Emily," Rhys chastised. "Whether you liked him or not, he's blood. That counts for something. It's disrespectful to his memory."

Rhys could see the retort on the tip of Emily's tongue but she second guessed it. She looked away. "I know you're mad but can you just hold me and let me cry for a little bit? Please?"

Rhys could see a lot of potential harm coming from that but her face and the pleading got to him. He walked over to the mat and stretched out, back against the smooth metal wall. "Come here."

She plopped down beside him and curled up on his lap like Quinlan's cat. "Thank you, Rhys."

"My name is Cameron," he reminded her, sternly. "We moved past the last names and titles when you begged me to put my finger inside you."

"Thought your name was Rain." She yawned into his chest.

"I go by my middle name." He started rubbing her back. "You've had a long day. Get some rest. No one is likely to disturb us in here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking way too much inspiration from Jayce for this. As soon as I get my computer set up, I'm going to go back and edit some of the earlier bits to hint more at what happens here. It's a bit of a bitch to do from a phone.

She didn't sleep, simply snuggled into Rhys' chest. The uniform fabric was as uncomfortable from the outside as it was from the inside but she didn't care. Her workout clothes helped make it almost cozy. She'd forgotten what a drop felt like, given that her only other relationship like this had been when she was sixteen and seventeen. "Thank you."

"I should have stayed with you." Rhys started petting her hair. Fuck, when had her braid come undone?

"It's okay." She nestled in further. "You said you didn't do the romance thing. Victoria forgot aftercare once or twice too. It's no big deal."

He tensed at the word 'aftercare'. "You are not old enough to know what that means, Emily."

"I'm twenty one. That's plenty old enough." She nodded into his neck. "It's been awhile since my last Dom. You're definitely different than her. She wouldn't touch inside. Said the only thing that belonged inside me was a cock. Found out she was grooming me to be a fucking prostitute. I don't know what happened to her." The confession was weird, probably brought on by the drop. At least she didn't tell him how she ended up in Victoria's arms in the first place. "I tried getting drunk and getting on with other girls, but I always ended up having to take matters into my own hands. Didn't think I'd ever like penetration." 

Although he didn't push her away, she heard the disconnect in his voice. "Well, then, you're not a lesbian. You're a bisexual."

"I wasn't sure until you," she admitted. "I like looking at girls more but some of the men aren't bad."

Rhys sighed and took his time before speaking again. "I'm not sure we should get married."

Emily pulled away, trying to read his face. "I thought you wanted to honor Enoch's wishes."

"Emily, you need a lover, not a Dom and you said it yourself. I don't love you." He set her down on the mat. "I got away from the lifestyle. It can bring out the worst in people."

"No one else is going to care whether I enjoy myself or not," she mumbled, anger flashing through her blood. "All anybody around here fucking cares about is getting me pregnant. My fucking functional womb." She bunched her fists, ignoring the sting in her knuckles.

"You're bilingual. Surely you have better ways to express yourself than swears." 

The edge to his voice, the gentle suggestion, made her want to squirm. She wanted to look away, because the shame was back. Instead she fought the urge and spat her words at him. "Look, sex is just fucking friction. Sometimes people need more than just the friction to get off. And don't tell me you don't swear."

"You're smart. You need to be held to a higher standard. I try my best not to swear in polite company." She could hear him struggling to keep calm. "You're not a child, Emily. You're a Brotherhood Scribe. Act like one."

"You sure are fucking bossy for a man who doesn't Dom anymore, _Rain_." She put as much venom into his first name as possible. "If you're so determined to get me to change, file a goddamn report. You even have a name of a partner."

"Enoch wanted you to stay in the Brotherhood, not leave it. We're supposed to be your family, your brothers and sisters in steel. If your sponsor wasn't dead, I'd leave this to him." Rhys reached out to touch her arm. "What we did in that closet wasn't healthy. It's not what sex is supposed to be."

He thought Enoch and Emily actually willing joined the Brotherhood. True, he hadn't been around were they were brought in but they owned the Brotherhood their lives. Enoch already paid his. After what happened with-- _No. Don't think about him. Don't think about what happened._ "I know that but you liked it too."

"Emily." The edge no long sounded gentle. "I don't want to do this. I told you, I left the lifestyle."

"I'm not stopping you from leaving. I have more working out to do." She moved her head toward the direction of the exit, inviting him to leave. "Plus, I need a shower and a Stimpack."

"Emily, you're being absurd. You hurt yourself, intentionally. I would take you to Med Bay."

"Go ahead. Do it. A 72 hour hold and then you and the Brotherhood 'family' are free of me. Without Enoch, I don't have a reason to stay."

"So what, you have zero integrity? You swore on the Codex, Emily."

"I was born an Outsider, remember? Maybe I was born without integrity. I faked my religion just to be able to go to Rivet City." It was strange that another sob ripped through her chest at the words. Good old Christian guilt. Hadn't felt that in a while. "Fuck, I need a chaplain."

Rhys' expression softened. "You dropped hard. I'll help you deal with your hands and then you should go to the scribe's quarters and get some sleep."

She refused to move after he stood. She ignored is offered hand. "You don't really care. You don't want to do this so don't bother with the aftercare."

"Okay, suit yourself. I won't force you to do something you don't want to do." He shrugged and walked away, leaving her sitting on the mat.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhys couldn't leave Emily sitting there for long. It wasn't that he didn't want to be her Dom, it was that he didn't trust himself to Dom again. After what happened between him and his last girlfriend, Miranda, he couldn't imagine doing it again. He wasn't good enough for Miranda and didn't think he handle Emily either.

Emily was too young. An eight year age gave him the type of power over her that made him uncomfortable. Add on the potential for children, and he feared he'd become like his father. Yet, he heard Emily crying and it hurt his heart. He stepped back into the room and took a deep breath. "Alright."

She looked up at him, her back against the wall. She looked small. "Why? I thought you said I deserved love."

He slipped into the role instantly, as if the snark flipped a switch. "Emily, I'm trying to be agreeable. Knock off the attitude. I know there's a sweet woman in there." He sat down on the mat in front of her. "Let's talk rules."

She rolled her eyes.

"What did I just say?"

He watched her struggle with it for a moment, like she couldn't decide how to reply. Then, she almost deflated. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Cameron is fine and apology accepted. You're out of practice." He reached forward to push the hair out of her eyes. She stayed perfectly still. "But don't do it again. I do not like brat behavior." She squirmed a little, an endearing movement. She reacted to his tone nicely. "Let's do something about your hands."

He let her get up on her own and guided her to the showers. She sat on the bench while he opened the first aid kit on the wall. He pulled out the bandaging. "Are you in pain?"

She flexed her left hand. "It stings but it's not bad."

"Shower first." Rhys kept his back to her, giving her some version of privacy. He didn't want to see her naked if she wasn't ready for it. "Do you need help with your clothes?"

He heard her shuffle to her feet. "You can help if you want."

"That's not what I asked." He tried and, honestly, failed to keep the frustration out of his voice. This wasn't about his needs. He asked her about hers. 

"No, thank you." He heard a locker open and then her clothes rustle and fall. The water ran for two minutes, and then he heard her shiver.

He turned, grabbing the towel off the bench, and holding it open. He meant to close his eyes before the curtain opened, but instead he got a decent view of her entire front.

He liked what he saw. Her breasts weren't large, but they matched her trim waist perfectly. She didn't have much in the way of hips, or an ass, but the patch of soft hair he knew rested between her legs tempted him. Her skin looked just like her brother's, faintly olive, healthy. Her hair hung in dark, unflattering curls while wet, long enough to stick to her nipples.

She looked down, threw one arm across her breasts, and turned pale.

"Don't be embarrassed. I was going to see you naked eventually. Come on, arms up. You're cold."

She frowned but stepped closer anyway. The second she moved her arm, he wrapped the towel around her. "Thank you, Cameron."

"You're welcome." He reached for the hair across her forehead with one hand and put the other on her bicep. "How do you get away with keeping it this long?"

"I'm good at braiding." She squirmed again. "Can I get dressed or do you want to keep fucking gawking?"

"Honey, what did I say about swearing?" He squeezed her arm, just hard enough to act as a warning.

"It's not proper. Um. I'm sorry?" Red replaced the paleness. "May I get dressed please?"

He leaned into her and have her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good girl, and yes, you may."

She stumbled like a new born Brahmin to get back to her locker, and he chuckled. He took note that she liked praise and he liked her flustered. He turned his back while she dressed. "I meant what I said about preferring to have sex in a bed. That means we're going to have to wait until we're married to do anything more. Does that bother you?"

"No." She turned around as she adjusted her shirt. "I might need time anyway, to get used to, you know."

"Being attracted to a man? I understand." He sat down on the end on the bench, legs spread, and tapped the metal. "Sit down so I can get your hands bandaged."

She sat cross-legged on the bench and offered him her hand. He looked at her bleeding knuckles and clicked his tongue. "Next time, talk to someone."

She nodded and didn't wince or move during the bandaging process. She also refused to look him in the face. "You called me honey," she whispered.

"Do you mind?" Rhys almost stopped wrapping her hands. He hadn't even realized. It much have slipped out.

"No. It's better than what Rose liked to call me."

Rage boiled at the mention of the woman who taught Emily about being a sub, intending to turn her into a whore."Not a fan of degradation, I take it?" He struggled to keep his tone light.

"No." Her hair, still wet, fell into her face again. "Is that okay?"

"Yes. I'm uncomfortable doing things outside of the bedroom, you don't like degradation. We won't do either of those things. It's how consent works. Do you understand?" He remembered how much he and Miranda struggled with balancing scenes and consent, how it almost destroyed them both and ended with Miranda leaving the Brotherhood.

"Yes, I understand."

"Then paraphrase what I just said."

Emily looked confused. "Why? Mistress Rose never asked me anything like this."

"Your last Dom seems like she wasn't a nice person." He took a deep breathe and rubbed his eyes. "Now, please, tell me what I just explained."

"We're not going to do anything we don't like to do." She spoke hesitantly.

"Good." He took her other hand. It was barely scrapped at all. "Are you left handed?"

She nodded. She seemed guarded, like she'd pull her hand away at any minute. "Are you upset?"

"No." He didn't mean to sound harsh but she flinched. He dropped her hand. "Not with you, honey," he corrected quickly. There was no point in telling her he was angry with a woman who was probably long gone. "I have something else on my mind."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really." He finished bandaging her right hand. "Now that you're all cleaned up, you should go back to the Scribe quarters and rest. You've had a trying day."

"We haven't told Elder Maxson we're getting married," she whispered. "Assuming you still want to marry me."

"Right." He'd forgotten, amongst the chaos, that marriage was the original plan. "Let's get this over with."


	7. Chapter 7

Rhys watched as Emily quickly braided her hair, securing her work with a knot she tucked into the base. It looked much longer half-dry, nearly falling to her butt. He suddenly longed to pull it. Not hard enough to hurt her, just enough for the complicated braiding to come undone, and then to pull her against him for a kiss. Emily looked back at him, confused. "Cameron, why are you looking at me like that? Do you want me to cut my hair?"

"No." _I want to kiss you._ "You're nice to look at."

She looked away, a dark heat spreading across her cheeks. "You don't think I'm too muscular, too boyish?"

"No. You're definitely a grown woman." He closed the space between them, and put one hand on her waist. "I like what I've seen. You look healthy, fit." 

"Working out is my only hobby," she mumbled.

"You said you were on leave." Without thinking, he reached behind her head and quickly found the tucked-in end of the braid. He didn't put on it, just untucked it. "Do you have to wear it up?"

"I don't wear it down much," she whispered. He could feel her heart beat under the hand he rubbed up and down her side. "Cameron, I--I don't think I can do anything right now. Not even just make out."

The nervousness in her voice forced him to step back, hands at his sides. Overstimulation. He hadn't expected her to be _that_ sensitive. "I understand. Do you want to wait until tomorrow to talk with Elder Maxson?"

"I just want to get it over with." She shook her head. "I know you're trying to take care of me but if we're going to do the wedding thing, I want to do it like pulling off a bandage."

Knight Fromm chose that exact moment to enter, much to Rhys' dismay. "There's a church in Diamond City! You two can elope!"

Rhys groaned. "Fromm."

Emily tried to smile but Rhys could tell it wasn't genuine. "I don't think that's a good idea, ma'am."

"Oh, why not? I'll let you borrow one of my dresses if you want and you can use my house there for a quick honeymoon. And please, it's Nora. You're Emma, right?"

Rhys watched as Emily clinched her left fist. He quickly grabbed it, relaxing her fingers into his. "We appreciate the offer but Emily's on medical leave and can't leave the ship."

"Oh. You're sick. What's wrong?"

"I get really bad headaches." The way she leaned into him made Rhys put his arm around her shoulders. "They start behind my eye and just hurt. I'm supposed to be resting but Cameron and I needed to talk."

Fromm's voice got quieter, but no less enthusiastic. "Migraine. I understand. Come talk to me when you feel better, okay? One of the dresses I have in Diamond City will look wonderful on you." She all but bounced out of the space.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Infuriating woman."

"She's being nice, I think. I didn't know all Vaulties were friendly. I just thought Liam was an anomaly."

Of course. Rhys forgot the 'Hero of the Wasteland' had been the Krisofftersons' sponsor. He snorted. The man hadn't been that remarkable. "Every Vault Dweller is an anomaly, Emily. Now, you should really go rest. Even if you're lying about a headache, I can tell you aren't feeling well. Go on."

She rose to her tip toes and kissed him, a brief soft press of her lips against his. "Goodnight, Cameron."

He watched her leave. Nothing about the way she walked was suggestive or sensual, just a brisk, no nonsense walk down the metal corridors. If she'd been in uniform, he would have assumed she was carrying important paperwork. Instead, she was rushing to do as he asked--or she just really wanted a nap.

Either way, he didn't like the surge of power that washed over him at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily wanted Rhys but the desire bothered her. Traitorous, near-involuntary lust pooled low in her abdomen with every gentle word. She fought it. Didn't mention it to Knight Captain Cade during the "suspected of sexual deviance" interview, didn't mention anything really. Now, as she walked past Med-Bay after Cameron told her to rest, she overheard Elder Maxson and Knight Captain Cade talking.

"There's nothing I can do, sir. If she doesn't confess, the only thing we can do is let her leave. You know she isn't happy in the Brotherhood. She never has been."

She heard Maxson sigh and a gurney wheel squeak. "You don't understand."

"I understand. You love her. What I don't understand is why you think accusing her of lesbianism will somehow help matters. The last time a chapter of the Brotherhood rejected someone like her, the consequences were _unpleasant_."

"The Mojave Chapter was already unstable. This is different. If Emily could accept any man, any man in the Brotherhood at all, I'd be happy. She didn't mention Knight Rhys at all?"

"I can't tell you anything about that, only that I believe that she needed mental health leave. Doctor patient confidentiality."

"What am I supposed to do, Cade? I've already tried telling her the truth about my feelings and it didn't work."

"Kristofferson simply isn't attracted to you. You need to accept that and focus on defeating the Institute. It is unhealthy for you to focus on a woman you can't have."

She heard an even louder sigh, and the gurney creaked again. Then, she was suddenly face to chest with the elder. "Oh, Kristofferson. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I need to talk to Knight Captain Cade." The lie came out naturally. "Is he busy, sir?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure you need to know the details, sir." She kept her shoulders straight. She had to tell him, as the the Elder, even though she knew it would break the man underneath's heart. "But I accepted Rhys' offer. We're considering taking leave and eloping. There's church in Diamond City."

He searched her face for a good moment before speaking. "You heard everything." He showed none of the emotion she'd heard in his voice earlier. "Well, then, I suppose I have the answer to my question. Consider the sexual deviance investigation closed. I leave you in Knight Captain Cade's capable hands." 

Before she could demand he explain why he opened the investigation in the first place, he was gone, striding back to back to the Command Deck. The exhaustion was quickly replaced by frustration and anger. She longed to punch someone, preferably him, but she settled for a wall. Only she caught sight of the pink-tinged bandages and remembered.

_Next time, talk to someone._

Oh, god. She was even taking orders from him when he wasn't there. That didn't happen with Mistress Rose until they'd been going at it about a month and a half. It had only been hours. She froze in the entryway to Med-Bay but Cade was on his feet before she could turn away. "Scribe Kristofferson, what did you do to your hands?"

"I was boxing without proper protection, sir."

"I have enough work to do without people injuring themselves doing stupid things." He rolled his eyes. "Who bandaged you up?"

"Knight Rhys, sir. I'm not here about my hands. Nothing's broken. I just need to discuss--um--" She chickened out and instead of talking about her problems, chose something else. "Birth control."

"Yes, I overheard you and Elder Maxson talking. I'll find a woman to oversee and then I'll give you a pelvic exam and an IUD. It shouldn't take long." He offered her a gown then left, pulling the curtain around the exam area.

She'd had pelvic exams before, so it felt routine. Cade brought back one of the nurse Scribes, Hana, who smiled. "Hey, Emily. That time of year again, huh?"

Emily nodded and laid back. It didn't take long, although she still didn't like how it felt. Cade finished and patted her knee. "Alright, you're all set. I'd give it a few days before having sex, but other than that, you should be relatively safe."

Emily swung herself upright and put on her pants before shedding the gown. Sweatshirt pulled on, shirt wrinkled in pocket, and she was good to go.

Hana, an older Scribe, gave her small smile. "Come on, I'll go with you to the quarters, then I'm going to get something to eat." Once they were out of the Med-Bay, she spoke again. "There's only one reason a girl gets one of those put in. It's not Jesse Jacobs, is it? I know he just left for field duty, but he has wandering eyes."

"No. It's Cameron Rhys. Jacobs can fuck himself for all I care."

"Rhys, huh? He one of the Outcast boys?"

"Yes?" What a strange turn for the conversation to take.

"Hmp." There was something disgusted in the syllable.

"Are you trying to say something, Hana?"

"You're going to want to be careful. An Outsider and an Outcast can't be a good combination." Hana humphed again when they got to the door to the Scribe quarters. "Good luck."

Emily didn't sleep much that night, just thought, staring at the ceiling, listening to the sound of the Prydwen's system. Was Hana right? The Brotherhood was supposed to be one now but some people held the old prejudices. Fuck, Emily and Enoch were brought into the Brotherhood when the Outcasts were still separate and bickering amongst themselves. Everyone knew they weren't stable as a whole back then. Maybe there was no way a relationship between the two of them could work, simply because of who they were. Enoch's request, the Dom/Sub thing, what if it wasn't enough? And, more importantly, why was she suddenly saddened by the idea of the relationship ending in a inevitable divorce? Wasn't knowing she could get one the reason she'd agreed to it in the first place?

God damnit, if this lust was going to turn into fucking affection, she was going to be spending a lot of time with a punching bag.


End file.
